Economics in One Lesson
Economics in One Lesson is an economics book by the American author and journalist Henry Hazlitt , first published in 1946 and his most famous work. Hazlitt analyzes in this book economic fallacies that are ubiquitous among politicians, lobbyists, economists and the general public. Transposition targets in policy (major) damage, which Hazlitt always provide a full explanation. Content * 1 Inspiration * 2 Contents * 3 Editions Inspiration Hazlitt mentions in the Preface of his book explicitly three authors to whom he is indebted. # Frederic Bastiat , the French economist essay Ce qu'on voit et ce qu'on ne voit pas ("What we see and what we do not see") wrote that contained the same parable and a series of identical sections. Hazlitt this book is a consistent effect. Also Bastiat pointed to the often unseen consequences of government action. # Philip Wicksteed, whose book Common Sense of Political Economy played a role in the arguments over wages that are discussed in several chapters. # Ludwig von Mises , whose work on the distribution of monetary inflation Hazlitt was particularly important. Another source of inspiration for the character Hazlitt's The Forgotten Man, from the eponymous essay by William Graham Sumner in 1883. This essay is talk of persons A and B decide that person C without any involvement have to pay for help (A and B according to the needy) person D. Hazlitt comes just as Sumner for person C, the forgotten victims of the " noble "of A and B. Strevens Hazlitt comprehends the fallacies underlying the help basis and the fatal consequences of that help themselves. Contents Economics In One Lesson is divided into three parts. Part one is the central lesson which reads as follows: :: The art of economics Consists in not Merely looking at the immediate but at the longer '' '' effects of any act or policy;'' it Consists in tracing The Consequences Of That policy not Merely for one group but for all groups (The art of economics consists in order to not only look at the immediate effects, but for which the long term. it consists of tracing the consequences of that policy not for one group but for all groups.)'' In part two Hazlitt applies this lesson on the economic beliefs that many people and a large number of concrete cases of government intervention in the free market. Hazlitt outlines the reasons for this and the targeted people or groups who you want to help or just punish this. Examples are wars, dismissed the government, promoting exports, public works, interference in wage setting, saving industries and minimum wage legislation. Also towards mechanization, savers and profits consist harmful prejudices . The core of his book is that it shows that these government measures and activities, often despite good intentions, cause harm to others and that this is not understood and overlooked.Society as a whole is even worse from there. This argues Hazlitt expanded. In addition, there is no "free lunch" and use of scarce resources are opportunity costs . Commonly held economic positions often turn fallacies to be based on false premises, misinterpretations and selective perception. Its practice by politicians and policy makers will lead to major economic losses. Only they see the damage and / or loss of benefits or not ignore this and remains also unknown and invisible to the general public. Propaganda and lobbying both creating highly colored views and hinting at many. Part three of the book contains, depending on the edition, a summary account of the lesson and its effects in the treated economic practices. Furthermore, a short chapter with references and in the edition from 1978 is also a commentary on the lesson, 30 years after the first edition of the book. The book indeed promotes the free market, but it is not anarcho-capitalist book Hazlitt expressed support for the provision of services by governments where citizens have some, such as police, infrastructure and education. His book serves as proof of clear economic thinking. It is intended for everyone and requires no prior knowledge of economics to the reader. Walter Block calls Economics in One Lesson most important economics book ever, because of the scientific significance. He was himself inspired to see economics as a science. Moreover, his book Defending the Undefendable translated into Dutch as In Defense , based on Economics in One Lesson. Where Hazlitt was addressing a wide audience with clear explanations on everyday economic fallacies, Block does that with the non-aggression principle. Many issues and arguments can also be found at Hazlitt Block. Editions Economics In One Lesson issued and revised several times. * In 1946 the first edition, with 24 chapters. * In May 1952, a special edition for the Foundation for Economic Education. This included an extra chapter 25 A Note on Books (something like "Continue Reading"), with references. * In the 1961 edition the chapter on rent control was added as Chapter 18. Even were updated in 1961 some statistics and graphs. * In June 1978 another came by Hazlitt himself revised edition. He added an extra Preface and Chapter The Lesson after Thirty Years. That has since been otherwise excluded from any republication. Also Hazlitt revised in 1978, said the chapter on housing legislation and illustrations and statistics were updated again. * In 1996 an edition came out on the occasion of the 50th anniversary of the first edition from 1946, in paperback ( ISBN 0,930,073,193 ) and hardcover ( ISBN 0,930,073,207 ). These included a foreword by American entrepreneur Steve Forbes . * In 2009, published by the Ludwig von Mises Institute published with a foreword by Walter Block . * The book has been translated into Spanish, published in 1981, 1996 and 2005. A German translation (Economics. Über Wirtschaft und Wirtschaft Miss) appeared in 1983 and again in 2009. * Category:Libertarianism Category:Economic book Category:Non-fiction book Category:1946 books